Cannon Defense
"I know those guns." - Captain Jack Sparrow, as the Black Pearl laid seige to Port Royal. Cannon Defense is a mini game where the player defends Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego from invading Bandit ships by manning cannons located on the Walls of the Fort. To play, approach a Cannon Defense location. There will be a Cannon Master outside the door (Basil Calledougal for Fort Charles, Geoffrey Bridgebreaker for Tortuga Graveyard and Rusty McGinnis for Fort Dundee). To start the game, approach the Cannon Master and press shift. The select play Cannon Defense. Not all the time will you be able to get into a game straight away, there may be other pirates manning the guns so you will either have to be patient and wait for a space or got to another island where cannon defense is located and play there. Some Cannon Defense games have been reported to a couple of hours long. Game Play Man the Guns Once inside the fort, the pirate is assigned a station on a cannon and can then fire on the incoming ships as they approach shore. Up to four (4) pirates can play at the same time and a pirate can join the gun crew at any time - if it's not full! *Newly arriving pirates may join in the middle of a wave. Just like with operating a deck gun, use your mouse to target and fire. Remember that since you are higher up than on a pirate ship, cannons will shoot ammo farther. It may take some time to adjust to shooting at a higher elevation. If you have more than Lead Shot ammunition, use your keyboard to select the type of ammo. You can also SELL back ammunition you've bought. Also, you can receive other loot rewards as well, such as potions, tonics, Navy weapons, and cannon rams. Open Fire! The ships will come from the right and head to the town on the left. If they reach the town, the ship will steal some of the town's treasure and then try to get away. Enemy ships do fire back if you hit them. Only fom a light frigate and up fire back. If struck, the pirate is stunned, you must shake the mouse to wake up. If ALL of the town's treasure is stolen, you lose. Once all ships in the wave are complete, players are rewarded. Money earned can buy specialty ammunition. The less that is stolen, the higher the reward. Stats are kept between rounds and at the end of the game, so pirates can compare their accuracy, damage done, as well as much treasure was saved from the raiders. Invading Ships Like the normal ships there are 12 ship types that attack! (Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Light Galleon, Sloop, Frigate, Galleon, War Sloop, War Frigate, War Galleon, Heavy War Sloop, Heavy War Galleon, Heavy War Frigate!) ' Untitled5432.png|Light Ship Class Untitled321.png|Normal Ship Class Cannon Defense War ship.png|War Ship Class Heavy War Class.png|Heavy War Class Ships with Red Sails are of Light Class!' Ships with Green Sails are of Normal Class! Ships with Blue Sails are of War Class! ( Some people say that the sails seem more purple than blue ) Ships with Orange Sails are of Heavy War Class! ( Like a War Ship but with more Hull Points ) Note: The War Frigate and Heavy War Frigate use a speed boost similar to Ramming speed. Lock and Load! You earn Navy Cannon skill as you play, but it is ONLY for that game - the skill is not used out side of the game. As you earn skill levels, you get new ammo types and the ability to store more than one type of ammo. But, you still have to buy special ammo from the money you earn defending the town. 'Icons ' Name Description Damage Load Level Cost Round Shot Standard Lead Ball 100-180 6 1 Free Targeted Automatically aims at ships and incoming barrels 60-90 6 2 20 (Per 100) Smoke Bomb Slows Enemy Ships 0 6 4 50 (Per 5 Mine Ammo Floating bomb traps 800-950 6 5 100 (Per 50) Hotshot Sets enemy ships on fire 150 3 7 100 (Per 50) Scattershot Fires a clustered shot (simlilar to grape shot) 100-150 per pellet 6 8 125 (Per 50) Powder Keg Floating bomb that creates a massive explosion when shot 1000-1500 1 10 500 (Per 9) Bullet Ammo Shoots direct and goes through hulls 400-500 3 11 200 (Per 50) Cold Shot Freezes a patch of water, ships get stuck. 100 3 13 200 (Per 50) Bomb Ammo Goes kablam! 450 4 14 250 (Per 50) Bait shot Summons a shark to sink the ship. 2900-3500 (Sinks 1 ship instantly.) 1 16 1000 (Per 6) Firestorm Creates a flaming explosion that sets all nearby ships on fire! 500-600 to surrounding ships 1 18 500 (Per 50) Also, as you level additional slots open up to add a big variety of ammunition. *Level 2 - Second Ammo Slot Added *Level 6 - Third Ammo Slot Added *Level 9 - Fourth Ammo Slot Added *Level 20 - Repeater Cannon! Your cannon switches to a gleaming new model with gears and fires even faster.(right) Category:Mini Games Category:Game Play